In this kind of grinding machines, a pair of workpiece support devices is generally provided on a bed. The pair of workpiece support devices clamp a workpiece on both ends of the workpiece and rotate the workpiece about a horizontal axis. A pair of saddles is arranged on the bed to be movable along the rotation axis of the workpiece. A grinding head is supported on each of the saddles to be movable in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the saddle. Each grinding head includes a grindstone and a drive mechanism that drives the grindstone. The grindstones are arranged corresponding to predetermined sections to be machined of the workpiece by movement of the saddles. While the grindstones are rotated in this state, the grinding heads are moved toward the rotating workpiece. Accordingly, the sections to be machined of the workpiece are ground.
In the grinding machine formed as described above, a large amount of coolant is constantly supplied to the sections to be machined of the workpiece ground by the grindstones.
Therefore, coolant or coolant mist including swarf might be scattered from the sections to be machined to the surrounding area of the machine. In the conventional grinding machine, the entire machine is covered by a cover to prevent scattering of coolant.
The structure disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 has also been proposed as a cover structure for a single-head grinding machine including one grindstone. In the conventional structure, a machining region including the grindstones is covered by a cover device formed of an extendable cover including a telescopic cover and a bellows cover, and a fixed cover.